me enamore de mi mejor amigo
by worw
Summary: el titulo lo dice todo es de dan x alice lo hice de ellos que no hay muchos fic con esta pareja
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 ayuda

Nadie pov

Un chico se encontraba en su habitación pensado como invitar a runo a salir ya que discutían muchos

_Que demonios hago necesito ayuda – _se dijo asimismo dan

De repente a su mete llega un nombre "_Alice "rápidamente_ saca su teléfono

Rápidamente marca el numero de su mejor amiga **Alice ** necesito tu ayuda, ven rápido a mi casa la chica iba a contestar pero era muy tarde dan ya había colgado.

Alice pov

Hay estaba yo sentada pensando en el chico que me guata _shun,_ cuando soy sacada de mis pensamientos por el zumbar de mi teléfono

Comunicación telefónica

Si -dice Alice

Alice necesito tu ayuda, ven rápido a mi casa –dice dan

…dan- dice Alice al no escuchar a su amigo

Fin de comunicación telefónica

Al no escuchar la vos de dan Salí apresuradamente me subí en mi coche tan apresurada que olvide que estaba en ropa interior

Al llegar a casa de dan entra rápidamente ya que tenia un copia de la llave de la casa sube las escaleras

Dan que ocurrió – tumbando la puerta

Na….Dan-sonrojado por ver Alice en ropa interior

Dan porque me ves así –dice Alice

Es…tas….en. Dice dan Señalando hacia abajo

Alice a ver hacia abajo se da cuenta de que esta en ropa interior se sonroja –_suerte que me vine en el auto y no caminando sino todos me hubieran visto_— corre al baño del cuarto de dan

Alice sal del baño, te e visto en peores –dice dan

Si cuando tenemos 6 años-dice Alice

Por favor sal no te mirare –dice dan – _lo tengo –_

Aun tengo tu antigua de cauda te quedabas a dormir aquí ya vuelo-dice dan corriendo fuera de a habitación al sótano

Salí de baño rápida mente apenas dan Salí de la habitación y me puse a revisar sus cosas (que chismosa, y encuentra una foto de runo ¿Qué hace dan con una foto de runo?...

Dan pov

_Cunado vi a Alice en ropa interior casi me una combustión espontanea _

_Si que había cambiado de cuando éramos pequeños tiene muy buen cuerpo, pero la que yo mas deseo es a runo _(idiota tenido Alice con ese cuerpazo escoge a la plana de runo)

_Donde estará esa caja -_revolviendo todo en el sótano

En una esquina logra divisar la caja anaranjada donde tiene algunas cosas de Alice

_Debo salir rápido Alice se debe estar impacientando _

_Sube rápidamente las escaleras y redirige a su cuarto y entra rápidamente _

_Y ve Alice revisan do sus cosa _

Nadie pov

Alice que ases revisando –dice dan fingiendo enojo

A yo nada –dice Alice

Además tu eres el que debe dar las explicaciones que ases con una foto de mi amiga runo en tus cosas –dice Alice

Da para seo te llame, pero antes ponte tu ropa por favor-dice dan entregándole vestido (el que esa normalmente en la serie)

Gracias, voy al baño a cambiarme –dice Alice

Ok te espero –dice dan

Después de 40 minutos sal Alice del baño

Te tardaste tengo que hablarte del asunto de que me gusta runo –dice dan con cara de desesperado

Es que tengo que embellecerme, o espera te gusta runo dice alise sorprendida por la confesión de dan

Si por eso te llamones que bueno ella me gusta desde ase un tiempo ya no parece tan amargada y molesta en cambio me parece mas hermosa y dulce hasta cuando me pega dice dan

Enserio estas enamorado de runo por lo que me dices –dice Alice

Eso la lose necesito que ella se fije mas en mi para invitarla a salir quiero que sea perfecto -dice dan

Me ayudas por favor siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii con cara de :3 dice –dan

Bueno esta bien pero solo porque eres mi mejor amigo –dice Alice levantando su pulgares hacia arriba

¡! Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias -dice dan

Bueno que debo hacer –dice dan

Primero debes jurar hacer absolutamente todo lo que yo te diga sin importar lo humillante tonto o ridículo que pueda ser lo que te pida si me pagaras con una penitencia sin chistar-dice Alice rodeada e una aura maligna

Es…s…ta….bien... –dice dan asustado

Bueno lo segundo es un cambio de log, tercero es ponerla celosa coqueteando con las otras chicas de acuerdo- dice Alice con pose general señalando con una barita un pisaron con las indicaciones (nota: no se de donde lo saco digamos que era de dan)

Ok cuando en pesamos –dice dan

Ahora mismo –dice Alice jalando de dan fuera de la habitación

Espera yo pudo caminar solo me sueltas –dice dan

Han poniendo un dedo cerca de sus labios (los de ella) no –dice Alice dulce mente

Gracia…espera dijiste que NO –dice dan alterado

Lo que escuchas te no ahora por romper la primera regla, tendrás que llevare en tus hombros a todos lados – dice Alice

Per…..r intentaba decir dan pero es callado por Alice

Que dijimos Dany –dijo Alice

Que hare todo lo que digas sin chistar –decía cabesibajo dan _– porque _demonios_ acepte—_

Ahora cárgame en tus hombros –dice Alice autoritariamente

Dan haciendo un gran esfuerzo se monta a Alice en sus hombros

Yupiiii harre caballo –dice divertida Alice

_-que liviana es Alice peo le hare un broma—_Alice que pesada estas me caigo –dice dan tirándose al suelo pero es detenido por Alice que lo jala por sus cabellos

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me duele suelta mi cabello Alice duele –dice dan

Camina o no te lo suelto –dice Alice riéndose

Dime adonde vamos, pero primero suéltame – pidió dan apunto de llorar

Esta bien soltándolo primero al centro comercial, luego a la estética de los padres de julie, andando caballo—die Alice

Oye no soy un caballo Alice te lo paso por ser mi mejor amiga – le decía dan

Vamos se hace tarde camina sino perderás a runo-dice Alice

El decir eso dan emprende carrea

Mas despacio me voy a caer-dice Alice

No puedo perder a runo la amo –dice dan aumentando su velocidad por lo que Alice se aferra mas a su cuello lo que causo quedan se callera de espalda y el para no aplastar a Alice la voltie para que quede hacia adelante

Nadie pov

Cayeron, Alice sobre dan pero del susto Alice tuvo un pequeño desmallo cuando abrió los ojos los ojos los primero que vio fue el rostro de dan por ende trato de despertarlo en uno de los llamados abrió los ojos y levanto su cabeza causando que sus labios se unieran pero dan al darse cuenta de lo que había causado se separo y se quedo viéndola pero Alice no estaba en este mundo o es parecía se quedaron si 5 minutos viendo uno al otro hasta que dan

Dan pov

No me podía mover, lo primero que vi después de despertar fu el rostro de Alice pero intente levantar el rostro y al hacerlo le di un beso a Alice para tratar de remediarlo me separe rápidamente e iba a pedirle perdón Alice por lo ocurrido pero no tenia palabras, Me había quedado mudo luego de unos minutos me arme de valor para hablar

Alice lo siento fue un accidente –dijo dan sin obtener respuesta de chica

Alice, Alice, Alice –dijo dan pero no obtenía respuesta la toco estaba hirviendo

Asustado la tomo en sus brazos y regreso a su casa la acostó en su cama fue a buscar un pañuelo para mojar y ponerlo en su frete ya que tenia fiebre

Cuando Alice despertó dan la abrazo fuerte mente

Me preocupaste mucho pequeña –decía dan con lagrimas en los ojos pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad

Que ocurrió lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que nos be…s…amo…..s sonrojándose al recordarlo-dijo Alice

Yo Alice lo ciento, fue un accidente –decía dan pero es interrumpido por Alice

No te preocupes fue un accidente, además es mejor que fueras tu envés de otro, quien mejor que mi mejor amigo para dar mi primer beso sonrojándose por lo que había dicho –dijo Alice

Bueno este también fue mi primer beso y me alegro que allá sido contigo –dijo dan

Cuando Alice se iba a levantarse la cama se dio cuenta de que ya no trae su vestido y no un pijama

Dan por que tengo esta pijama estaba en mi–dijo Alice enfadada

E….te tenias mucha fiebre… y ese estaba esta muy sudado no tenia más ropa que la que traías así que te cargue fui a tu casa busque tu pijama y otro vestido para cuando despertaras y te cambie

Que me cámbiate…eso quiere decir que me viste en ropa interior…..sonrojada –dijo Alice

También lamento eso que juro que no hice más que cambiarte y murmuro y tomarte algunas fotos

Que dijiste me foto grafiaste desnuda –dijo muy enojada

Eran para sobornarte luego y una para cuando la necesite jeejee—dijo dan (pervertidos no es para lo que piensan)

Te escuche sabes, la borraras todas –dijo Alice

Esta bien te destruyendo su cámara –dijo dan

Sabes pudiste solo borrarlas—dijo Alice riéndose de su tonto amigo

No es justo, ni divierto -dijo dan casi llorando

Ha y serás mi esclavo por un mes completo—dijo Alice

Pero porque—dijo dan extrañado

Será porque me viste denuda, me fotografiaste, puede que me hallas manoseado mientras estaba inconsciente—dijo Alice fingiendo seriedad

En serio me creses capas de semejante cosa me ofendes Alice, ya tu sabes que me gusta runo y si tu hubieras sido ella tales lo hubiera echo

Que pervertido eres seria capas de abusar runo mientras esta inconsciente—dijo Alice

No loa garantizo solo tales es muy poco probable que lo haga es mas probarle que no como a que haga eso en ese instante el estomago de dan sonó —dijo dan

Parece que alguien tiene hambre—dijo Alice riendo en eso sono estomago gruño

Que decías Alice, ha no importa vamos a comer no comemos desde la mañana –dijo dan cargado a Alice fuera de la habitación

Que aras para comer Alice –dijo dan

Yo tu vas a cocinar olvidas que eres mi esclavo por un mes –dijo Alice

Oh—dijo dan

Pues que me cocinaras esclavo—dijo Alice mirando a dan

El menú es pizza, lasaña, arroz chino, salmón a la parrilla, filete de atún guisado, hamburguesas... que escoges –dijo dan

Todos—dijo Alice

¡¿Qué! Tardare demasiado —grito alarmado dan

No me importa, mientras más pronto empieces –diecia Alice

Pero cuando me ayudaras con runo –dijo dan haciendo un berrinche

Mañana al amanecer te artizo que entres días es tu novia –dijo Alice

Enserio-dijo dan esperanzado

No –dijo Alice entre rizas

….-dan no decía nada solo llorisqueaba

No, es cierto claro que si –decía Alice

Sitio—decía dan

Si, ahora a cocinar tengo hambre—decía Alice haciendo un puchero

Enseguida –decía dan corriendo a la cocina, luego de2 horas sale con

Un gran numero de platillos—ya esta lista la cena a comer –dice dan dejando los platillos en la mesa

Se ve delicioso, cuando aprendiste a cocinar—dile Alice

Hay cosas que no sabes de mi, iré por las bebidas espérame—dice dan cuando regresa ve a Alice comiéndose todo

Mi comida—grita da

Estaba delicioso—dice Alice tomándose su refresco

Pero era para los dos –dice dan llorando

No te preocupes te guarde algo –dice Alice dándole un rebanada de pizza

Pero esto es muy po…..-dan no continuo hablando porque no vio Alice; _donde se puede haber metido –_ se dice así mismo dan

Alice donde estas—dice dan

Dan encontrara a Alice?

Alice ayudara dan a conquistar runo?

Porque hago este fic?

Les gusta el fic?

Porque hago tantas preguntas?

Dejare de hacerlo?

Descúbranlo leyendo el próximo capitulo

Actualizare aproximadamente cada 4 días esecto hoy que actualizare en una hora


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 cual es el plan

Estaba delicioso—dice Alice tomándose su refresco

Pero era para los dos –dice dan llorando

No te preocupes te guarde algo –dice Alice dándole un rebanada de pizza

Pero esto es muy po…..-dan no continuo hablando porque no vio Alice ; _donde se puede haber metido –_ se dice asi mismo dan

Alice donde estas—dice dan

Nadie pov

Dan revisoen su cuarto en el garaje el baño en sotano , el atico pero no estaba luego de tanto buscar llegue a la conclucion deque se habiaido a su casa y fue a su armaroi a buscar una manta peroloque encontró fuea Alice dormida sobre las mantas en su armario asi que la cargo y la llevo a su cama (la de dan ) la arropa y sonrrie

_Se ve tan linda dormida para un bebe ,pero adonde dormiré yo ahora , me pregunto si le importara que me acueste a su lado bah no creo que le ,importe quitándose su camisa para acostarse me preguntopor que aliceno tine novio si es tan buena asi se durmió con ese pensamiento._

Alice pov

Hay estaba dan quejando se porque me comi todala comida hay que decidi hacer le una broma pero no aparecia y decidi dormirme un rato

_Donde estoy ,no estab en el armario—_se decía Alice perose dio cunta de que estab abrazada a algo y se da cuenta de que es dan y grita

Haaaaaaaaaaaa—grita Alice

Que paso – dice dan pero se da cuenta que están abrazados y se sonroja trata de separarse paro Alice lo abrasa mas

Alice me puedes soltar –dice dan muy sonrrojado

Si lo siento pero como llegue aquí si estaba en el armario –dice Alice

Fui a busacr una manta y lo que encontré fuiste tu pero ahora levántate rápido viste y vamos al centro comercial a en pesar el plan y a desayunar –dice dan jalando a Alice de la cama cuando la jala y la levanta se da cuenta de que esta sin camisa y sujetador….

Que ocurre dan -dice Alice

T….us….pe…e…..ch…..os…..—dice dan señalando los pechos de Alice

Cuando Alice se da cuenta toma la sabana y se cubre

Dan y camisa –dice Alice pero no obtine respuesta de dan

….-dan no dice nada

¡DAN!—grita Alice

Si –dice dan

Donde esta mi camisa –dice Alice

No se anche cando te acosté la tenias, deviste quotarte la mientras dormia-decia dan sinquitar la vista de lo spechos de Alice

Prestameun tuya y deja de mirarme –dice Alice muy sonrojada

A lo siento -_que pechos me provoca comérmelos-_decia dan dándole camisa

Pudeos salir y traerme mi ropa para cambiar –dice Alice

Esta bien—dice dan salieno dela habitación fuera a la sala

Alice pov

_Primero me ve en ropa interior y ahora me ve los pechos yparecia que me queriacomer bueno es razonable es hombre y es un pervertido se decía asi misma Alice_

_Hap ma pervertida eres tu quieres quete recuerde lo que soñaste el martes –consiencia de Alice _

_Yo no soñenada el martes—dice Alice a su consiencia _

_A no lo recueras –dice la consiencia de Alice _

_Flash back _

_Donde estoy que es este lugar –dice alice _

_De repente aparecen dan y shun_

_Chicos donde estamos-dice Alice_

_Los chicos ya no estaban al frente de ela estaban atrás de ella _

_Shun la tomo por los brazos dan se paraen frente de ellay le aranco en vestido _

_Suéltenme –suplicaba Alice _

_Dan enpeso a mordicquear sus pesones lo que causo que Alice gimiera _

_Shun el amaro los braos y enpeso a bajar su mano hacia sus pantis y enpeso a acariciarla lugo meti su mano en espeso a masajear __su __clítoris ,dan ya abia terminado__con sus pecho y enepso a bajr se los pantalones con todo y sus calsones dejando libre su enorme miembro ,shun hiso lo mismo el de dan era masgrande y medio grueso y en de shun era un poco mas pequeño ,y mas grueso y venoso sin siquiera preguntar dan le metio su miembro en la boca Al…._

_Interubcion del flash back _

_Ya basta –ya lo recordé _

_Ves quien es más pervertido—dice la consiencia a Alice _

_En debe ser peor que y oquien sabe que cochindas sueña—dice Alice defendiéndose _

_Si se lo que sueña su conciencia es muy buen amigo mio sueña perversidades pero no conrespecto a su mejor amiga esecto aquella ves –dice la conciencia de Alice_

_Que ves dime –dice Alice suplicante_

_Hayer en la noche soño contigo en ropa interior modelando y no que te cogia ni te chupava los pechos –haci que quienes la pervrtida _

Yo no soy pervertida-die laice nvos alta y dan que va entrando en la habitación la escucha

Porque hablas sola –dice dan dándole un vestido nuevo

Y ese vesti no es mio de donde lo sacaste no medigas que es tuyo –dice Alice

No ,era tu regalo de cumpleaños bueno no inporta comprare otro mas bonito pontelo quiero ver como se ve –dice alegremente dan

Bueno ahora fuera de habitación -enpujando a dan fuera de la habitación

Espera toma me olvide de esto –dice dan entregándole un bolsa de una tienda de lencería

Que es eso lencería—dice dan comosinada

Como obtuviste mi talla –dice Alice

No fue nada fácil tuve que colarme en t habitación es medio de la noche revisar tus ccosas y ver la talla-dice dan despreocupada mente y recibe un zape por parte de Alice

No te enseñaron a no toca rlas cosas de mas chicas y menos su ropa interior-dice Alice enojada

Es que quería darte un regalo ,además de gustara y te habri una cuenta para que te desgar de esa lencería de abuelita –dice dan

Graci…oye dijiste de abuelita—dice Alice mas enojada

Si mira la de la bolsa y la que cargar pustas la que yo te compre es mas atrevida juvenis y sexi—dice dan

A ver, cuando Alice saca de la bolsa la lencería se sorprende porque ella pensaba que probablemente seria transparente o súper atrevido pero no, era hermoso combinaba con el vestido

Gracias es hermoso –dice Alice con lagrimas en los ojo abrazando a dan

De nada pero me esperaba mas que eso, no saves todo lo que tuve que pasar para comprar lo las preguntas de las que a tienden alas clientas de la tienda ,de la cajera, las burlas de los que me beian salr de la tienda , las preguntas de mi madre y la charla ya que ella creía que era para un chica –decía dan

Pásate por mucho y solo por mí...Decia Alice

Por supuesto que si eres mi mejor amiga pero vaso rápido vístete que nos tienes que ayudarme con runo -decia dan

Cierto iré al baño me ducho y nos vamos—dice Alice

Espera y yo no me baño –dice dan

Por supuesto que si ve al otro baño y cambias ok

Luego de que se bañaran y vistieran bajaronlos escaleras y se fueron si encontraron en la cosina dan llego primero y le toco esperar a Alice cuando la vio bajar de las escaleras se asonbro no era la Alice de siempre se veía hermosa

¡WOOOU! Alice estas preciosa—dice dan

Gracias—dice Alice sonrojada por los a lagos de dan saltando a su espalda

Que ases Alice baja de mi espalda –dice dan

No recuerda la regla número 1º-dice Alice

Esta bien ,esta bien –dice dan caminando con Alice hacia la puerta

A los 10 minutos llegaron al centro comercial y dan le pide Alice que se baje

Alice te pudes bajar ya –dice dan

Ok –dice Alice

Primero fueron a buscar ropa nueva, pero dan de encontraba muy molesto porlas miradas que la echaban a Alice

Vamos entremos –decía Alice

….-dan enojado

Que te ocurre estas muy extraño –decia Alice

No me gusta como te miran los chicos—decia dan

Alguien esta celoso—decia Alice burlonamente

No estoy celoso es que eres como mi hermana y no me gusta y otro te bulve a mirar asi se muere –dice enfadado

En eso pas un grupo de chicos y empiezan a comerse a Alice con la mirada

Tranquilo dan—dijo alice pero se dio cuenta que no estaba a su lado

Ustedes como se atrven a mirar a al chica de alla de esa manera- decia dan

Y tú quien eres su novio—dijo uno de los chicos

No su hermano ahora te disculparas o te atendras a las consecuencias diji dan

Por supuesto –dice el chico caminando haci Alice pero enbes de disculparce le roba un beso

Que te pasa porque me besas apartando al chico

No me digas que no te gusto—dijo el chico y siente que le tocan el hombro que tepas dice volteándose pero cuando se voltean recive un golpe en la cara

Te dije que te disculparas dice dan lanzandoze en cima del chico golpeándolo hasta casi matarlos , déjalo dijo otro de los chicos ,sin que me haras dijo dan vamos chicos sobre el dijo el otro chico se lanzaron enzima de dan y en pasaron golperarlo en el estomago mientras otro lo sostenia para que no se moviera pero dan se los quito den sima de un golpe dejándolos noqueados

Vamos Alice tenemos cosas que hacer –dijo dan

No de viste hacer eso –dijo Alice llorando me preocupe por ti

Descuida ,pero se lo advertí y ademaste robo un beso , no se iba a quedar asi –dijo dan

Si pero cuando tu me besaste no golpearon y eltuyo duro 13minutos el de el solo unos segundos -dijo Alice

Pero el mio fue un accidente –dijo dan

Entonces no te gusto –dijo Alice mientras salía corriendo

yo no dije….alice ,espera pero era muy tarde ya la abia perdido de vista

Alice –gritaba dan buscando en todos lados cuando porfin logro divisarla corrió hacia ella

Alice yo lo siento no quería erir tus sentimientos –dijo dan

Pero…pero….dijo Alice fingiendo llorando

Y si me gusto, no me encanto ,fue el mejor beso que me han dado en la vida –dijo dan sonrojado

Lo sabia ,te engañe-dijo Alice riéndose

Oye ,no es justo me enañaste y yo que tratede subirte el autoestia—dijo dan

Entonces lo que dijiste de el beso es falso –dijo Alice llorando de verdad

No claro que no si mme gusto solo que desearía que fuera runo –dijo dan

Estabien pero deves jurarme que no te volveras a pelar con otro chico por esa clase de estupides –dice Alice

Estabien lo juro –dijo dan

Cuando ivan a entrar Alice se resvala subieno las escaleras y vuelve a besar a dan por acidente y nos separamos rápidamente

Lo siento ,no se que paso –se disculpaba Alice pero no pudo continuar ya que que fue inrerunpida por unos labios que tocaron los suyos

Dan pov

No s eque me pasava comupude besar a Alice pero e de admitirlome ancanto sus labios son tan suaves y dulces que me provoca no querer sepárame de allos nunca , en pazamos lentoyella no me correspondía pero ella lugo puso sus brasos al rededorde mi cuello yo puse mis manos alrededor de su sintura

Asiduramos unlargo rato hastaque me separede por falta de aire

Yo…yoo…ooo….yo…nose que paso Alice losiento pero no pude controlarme necesitamos hablar -dijo dan

No dan lo siento necesito un tiempo para penzar – dijo Alice y Salo corriendo

Han pasado 3 días desde lo ocurrido y no e visto a Alice desde entonces , la llamo y no contesta , el unicoacontecimiento importante ocurrido fue quelogra invitar a salir a runo gracias a que lla aviamos comprado un poco de ropa y resulto que yo también le gustaba mañana le diríamos a tos que somos novios pero sigo preocupado poralice por eso me dirijo a su casa en este momento

Tilintiltitltit—suena el timbe mientras dan lo toca

Alice abre nesecito hablar contigo me preocupas –dijo dan tacleando la puerta para entrar a la fuerza al entrar escucha uno llorisqueo que proviene en la parte de ariva de la casa

Alsubirve a Alice en una esquina de su cuarto llorando

Alice que ocurre fue por lo lo del domingo sierto fueun accidente esque me deje llevar

No,no es por eso ,, se que nos dejamos llevar –dijo Alice

Entonsses que ocurre –dijo dan

El chico que me gusta me dijo que no quería salir conmigo y que no era bonita quien es ese –dijo-dan

Shun—dijo Alice

Eserio ,nunca crei capas a shun de decir eso –dijo dan

Pues si lo dijo –dijo Alice

Losiento ,pero te puedo ayudar en algo –dijo dan tratando deconsolar a Alice

Bueno hay algo ,se que si le gusto ,me podrias ayudar a ,primero llamemos a runo si –dijo alice

Ok dijo dan marcamdo a runo

Conversación telefonica

Runo nesecito que vengas a la casa de alice rápido dice que necesita tu ayuda-la dijo dan a runo

Estabien enseguida voy para haya –dice runo colgando el teléfono

Fin de comunicaion telefonica

Enseguida viene- dijo dan

Luego de unos minutos sono el timbre de la casa

Dan Alice llegue –dijo runo entrando

Runo-dijo Alice abrazándola y llorando en su hombro que ocurrion-dijo Alice

Shun dijo que no le gustaba , que era fea y nunca saldría con una chica como yo—dijo Alice

Ensrio dijo eso ,pero si siempre que hablamos de ti se sonroja "disimuladamente" -dijo runo

Para eso te mande a llamar poque nescito tu ayuda y la da dan para poner celoso a shun –dijo Alice

Y como piensas hacer eso dijo dan

Para eso esta runo aquí ,debo pedirle permiso a ella paraque me deje usarte para darle selos da shun ,es decir,dan fingirá que le gusto y me pedirá se su novia hasta que shun se arte y me revele sus sentimientos—dice Alice

Claro que no dan es mi novio—dijo runo ofendida por el plan dealice

De todos modos dan lo tiene que hacer es mi esclavo por un mes –dice Alice

Dan no lo haría el me ama –dijo runo

Que si –dijo alice

Que no –dijo runo

Que si –dijo Alice

Que no –dijo runo

Que si –dijo alice

Que no –dijo runo

Que si –dijo alice

Que no –dijo runo dijo runo corriendo fuera de la ahitacion a encerrarce un el baño a llorar

¡Cállense ¡-dijo dan y si lo prometi pero

Pero nada, si no lo haces ya no eres mas mi mejor amigo –dice Alice

No Alice porfavor , no quiero perdete ,pero tanpoco quiero perder a runo yo la amo—dice dan suplicante

Losepero solo será por 2 semanas maximo un mes ,además será falso además yo te ayude com runo — dice Alice en ese momento recuerda algo _ la foto_

Además dan no quieres que la diga a dan de la foto –dice Alice

Cual la que tengo de runo—dice dan estañado

No , la otra foto –dice Alice terroríficamente _gane _

…_de que foto hablara Alice -_se dice dan mentalmente

Veo queya la olvidaste ,esto te recuerda la memoria -dice Alice suviendo el vestido hasta el pecho mostrando le sus pantis _–como fui capas de hacer esto –_

O por dios como pude olvidar la foto—dice dan _–Alice seve muy sexi con esas pantis de encaje comopuedo estar pensando esto; esto esta muy mal si no ayudo a alice enseñara la foto a runo_

Bien que decides –dice Alice

Déjame hablar con runo para convencerla, si me dice que no igual te ayudare —dice dan saliendo dela habitación

Mientras eso en el baño se encontraba runo llorando

Maldita Alice solo me quiere robar a dan –repetía mientras lloraba runo

En eso entra dan al baño y ve a runo llorar

Amor no llores ,no me gusta ver una chica linda llorando-dice dan abrasándola aloque ella corespondio

Pero ella nos quiere separar –dice runo abrasándolo mas fuerte

No es cierto solo esta enamorada de shun yo hubiera echo lo mismo –dice dan tratando de reconfortarla

Pero—dice runo

Pero nada es mi mejor amiga ,somos casi hermanos , ella es muy importante para mi al igual que tu déjame ayudarla are lo que sea –dijo

En serio –dice runo parando de llorar

Si es mas ,cuando te pida ser mi novia públicamente lo hare por televisión así todo el mundo sabrá que te amo—dice dan

Desde cuando eres tan meloso –dice runo

Desde queme enamore de ti —dice dan y bien la ayudaremos

Bueno esta bien –dice runo rindiéndose vamos a vera Alice para que nos diga el plan

Así salieron del baño tomadosde la mano llegaron al la habitación donde los esprava Alice

Bien Alice cual es el plan –dijeron dan y runo

primero dan empezara a coquetearme ,luego los coqueteos se aran mas notables ,luego en pesara a besarme enfrente de todos especialmente de shun , luego haremos un fiesta invitaremos a shun dan subirá al esenario y me pedirá ser sunovia , las citas senar donde shun pase o ejercite usualmete , luego dan intentara pronasarce con migo enfrente de shun el me defenderá y dejaras que te golpe el se ofrecerá a acompañarme a casa yo lo besoy ….luego le contamos a todos que fueun plan para que no te odien a ti dan ha y runo mientras nosotros seremos "novios" tu debes mostrarte enojada y celosa de mi luego deque me deje en la casa ustedes podrán hacer sus cosas lla saben deque hablo –dice Alice

Es buen plan –dice dan

Si pero cuando en pesamos—dice runo

Mañana mismo de acuerdo –dijo Alice poniendo su mano

Si dijeron dan y runo uniendo sus manos con Alice

Pero debo agregar quede verías mostrarte mas provocativa –dice runo

No creo que eso sea posible, la ultima ves dan noquio a 15 sujetos por solo comerme con la mirada si toda la escuela me mira es capas que los mate a todos—dice Alice

Bueno es que no me gusta que la vean asi es como mi hemana me ofende que la vean asi –dice dan

Bueno hasta mañana Alice, nos vamos runo –dice dan

Si de acuerdo –dice runo caminado hacia la puerta

Dan si runo bueno me preguntaba si podíamos hacer algo antes de que finjas salir con Alice dice runo

Que cosa –dice dan runose hacerca y le susurra al odio

Runo no puedo hacer eso es que quiero que sea especial no un dia antes deque no separemos—dice dan

Tu no me deseas –dice runo empezando a llorar

Claro que si te deseo si fuera por mi te tomaría en este mismo instante aquí en la calle, solo creo que te mereces algo mejor te prometo que será inolvidable solo dame un tiempo para organizlo todo y poder buscar un lugar perfecto no una habitación corriente –dice dan

Este bien –dice runo

Adiós amor nos vemos mañana –dice dan besándola suave y dulce mente

A la mañana siguiente

Dan despierta y dice

_Ya empezó el plan –nunca pensé que coquetearía con alicee bueno para todo hay una primera ves –_se dice así mismo dan saliendo de su casa de camino se encuentra con julie

Dan esperame –dice julie que venia corriendo

Hola julie como estas – dice dan indiferente

Bien dan porque estas así—dice julie

_Debería decirle no creo que Alice le importe mientras no se lo cuente a nadie_ – es una larga historia julie bueno lo que paso fue …..dice dan

O ya entiendo en serio coquetearas con Alice para celar a shun –dice julie

Si es mi mejor amiga además me soborno con una foto que le tome que esta en mi cámara que ella tiene –dice dan -principalmente lo de mejor amiga

Bueno vamos mientras antes empieces mas pronto terminara –dijo julie

Tienes razón vamos –dijo corriendo hacia la escuela

Al llega ve que Alice y runo lo están esperando

Es que me encontré con julie,y charlamos y el conte "el plan" –dice dan

Que y siste estas loco se lo contara a todos –dicen Alice y runo enfadas

No lo are amigas en realidad les ayudare—dice sonriendo julie

Perfecto –dijeron todos

Esperemos que llegue shun para empezar –dijo dan

Luego de esperar unos minutos Alice grito

Hay viene preparence –dijo Alice ,Que se lanzo a los brazos de dan a besarlo dulce mente ,ambos no sabían porque pero cada ves les gustaba mas y mas .shun que iba pasando por hay como estaba planeado se enfureció al ver a su gran amigo dan y a la chica que ama en secreto basándose por lo cual sale de hay rápidamente con sus habilidades ninja apenas desparece dan y Alice se separan sonrojados a mas no poder

Muybien salio como lo planeamos dijo – julie dando brinquitos

Si salio a la perfeccion—dijo algo molesta runo

Dan se le acerca y le susurra al oído

La única que deseo besar eres tu amor -susurra dan ,lo cual el sabia que era mentira ya que también desea va los dulces labios de su mejor amiga lugo de eso se fueron a clases para continuar con el plan

Shun pov

Cuando desperté ,lo hice con una sonrisa en el rostro ya que estuve soñando con Alice desayune rápidamente para salir corrieno a la escuela para ver a mi Alice pero ,desfortunada mente me lleve la gran sorpresa de ver a dan y a "mi Alice" besándose la ira que se desto en i ser era inmensa esruba apunto de ir a ya y separar los pero me contuve ya que rea mi culpa para ocultar mis sentimientos pero si lo volvían a hacer no creo poder contenerme y decidi esfumarme ,luego de penzar un ratosono la canpana , me dije ami mismo que debía irme a clases y mearepiento de ello ya que durante todo la clasedan estuvo coqueteando con Alice igual fue la clase siguiente ydesafortnadamente se sentaban sintre delante de mi cuando acabo la calse sali corriendo a almorzar luego de comprar mi comida escuche que los chicos me llamaban fui a donde ellos y los salude ,hola julie ,runo, marucho ,Billy, ace, mirra , Barón me senté julie fuela primera en preguntarme que tenia

Shun que te ocurre te veo mal ,perdido en tu imaginación – me dijo julie

No me ocurre nada solo estoy un poco cansado no dormi muy bien anoche –dije tratando de ocultar la que enverdad me occurria

Tome un trago de mi refresco y sinto que me tocan el hombro y veo que es Billy y medice que mire a hacia el frente y lo que veo es a dan besando y Alice acercando una de sus manosa sus pechos y Alice no le dice nada solo se deja llevar fueron interunpidos por un anuncio del director de que devian evacuar la escula ya que habían tirados uno químicos toxicos y tendrían que descontaminar pero nos pidió quemantengamos la calme pero se arma el caos y salimos corriendo de hay luego de despedirme me fui por el camino largo a mi casa lo cual fue una mala elección ya hay estaban de nuevo dan besándose con Alice lo único que pasa por mi mente era el universo esta en mi contra y todo, por no mostrar mis sentimientos …..

Alice pov

Cuando vi a shun pensé cancelar el plan pero me resistí ya que lo amo y debo hacer que el me revele sus sentimientos si es que los tenia por lo cual me arroje a los brazos de dan a besarlo al principio solo fue un beso pero luego se volvió mas apasionado ,pasa mis manos por el cuello de dan creo que sentía lo mismo porque que él puso sus manos en la cintura y solo deseaba mas y mas no quería separarme y creo que dan tampoco ,pero nos separamos cuando creo que estaba muy sonrojada porque mi rostro me ardía ,luego nos fuimos todos el salón de clase donde continuaríamos con el plan y que estaba saliendo muy bien

Alice que sigue –me dijo dan

Nos sentaremos en un puesto al frente de shun t nos besaremos toda la clase igual en la siguiente –le dije a dan

Y en el almuerzo –me pregunto dan

Nos besaremos en frente de la mesa donde se sentara shun pero este debe ser demasiado apacionado tanto que tenga que venir y separarnos el mismo

De acuerdo vamos a entesar dijo dan acercándose a mis labios nos besamos dulce mente dúrate las 2 primeras clases

Dan es hora del almuerzo empecemos –le dije tomándolo de la mano sacándolo de la habitación

Al entrar vimos a shun comprando su almuerzo

Esa fuera señal para empezar ,caminamos hacia la parte de atrás de la mesa donde estaban los chicos dan me acorralo en la pared y me beso no dulce mente sino que muy pasional pero manteníamos el control luego de unos minutos perdimos el control nos volvimos vestías salvajes (en sentido figurado) y dan paso su lengua por mis labios pidiéndome permiso para entrar en mi boca yo selo concedí , hay dan tomo el control ya que yo no tenia mucha experiencia en esos besos en realidad no tenia la mas mínima experiencia en esa clase de beso pero dan seguro la tenia era increíble nuestras lenguas tenían una batalla por el control pero ninguna de las dos iba a ganarnos separamos cundo el director dio un anunció de que debamos evacuar ya que hubo un derrame de unos quicos tóxicos salimos corriendo junto con todos vimos a shun caminar por el camino largo a su casa le dijimos a julie y runo que seguiríamos shun a runo no le gusto mucho la idea ya que ella quería pasar un tiempo a solas con dan pero le dijimos que en una hora estamos de vuelta y podía pasar el tiempo que quiera con dan corrimos a seguir a shun nos adelantamos al camino largo por el corto y llegamos a un claro que según dan shun siempre que venia por el camino largo re recostaba en le a nzar

Vimos a shun unos metros cerca del claro y …..

Que ocurrió en el prado?

Les gusto?

Shun le revelara sus sentimientos a Alice?

Cuantos capítulos quieren que tenga el fic?

Se gire es escribiendo?

Porque mentí con respecto a dejar de preguntar?

Háganme publicidad con sus amigos, porfa


End file.
